<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don’t Know How to Make a Cake? by JustAnotherNerd1820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365399">You Don’t Know How to Make a Cake?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNerd1820/pseuds/JustAnotherNerd1820'>JustAnotherNerd1820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bake a cake, Don’t actually try making this cake because it would probably be disgusting, F/M, Kissing, Super simple oneshot, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor has never made a cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNerd1820/pseuds/JustAnotherNerd1820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose bakes a cake for her mother’s birthday and Nine helps her with it. They end up kissing on the kitchen floor, but mercifully, the cake is safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ninerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don’t Know How to Make a Cake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I have recently joined the Doctor Who fandom, and am in love with Rose Tyler and her two Doctors. I’m on the eleventh Doctor so far, just passed Angels Take Manhattan. :(<br/>Anyway, I don’t own these characters, and I really hope you enjoy! Have an excellent day!<br/>***<br/>Hi, yes, I am back. I recently updated this (mostly by adding spacing in between the paragraphs — I am so sorry and grateful to those of you who read it without them) and just thought I should not that. Thanks guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If the TARDIS has infinite rooms Doctor, it's got to have a kitchen somewhere!" Rose shouted from down the hall.</p><p>"It does! I just don't know where it is! I never use it."</p><p>Rose popped out from a door in front of him. "Why not?"</p><p>"I don't need to. I can stop at any planet I like and pick up something from there. Any time, any place, any food you like."</p><p>"Well I am baking my mother a cake and you are going to help me."</p><p>They wandered for another ten minutes before finding a room suited for basic cooking. Rose was delighted to find that there was food in the refrigerator and that it all seemed fresh enough. Expiration dates were yet to be found, but all of it smelled fine.</p><p>"Do you have a recipe?" the Doctor asked, rummaging in a cabinet and retrieving a bag of chocolates.</p><p>"I don't need one," replied Rose, snatching them away from him. "I have made the same cake every year for my mother's birthday since I was eight. I know it by heart."</p><p>The Doctor raised his eyebrows, but smiled and sat back on a stool near the counter.</p><p>"Oh no no mister. You're helping." Rose pulled him off the chair, and handed him an egg. "Crack it into the bowl," she said, turning to pull out other ingredients. "Then sift one cup of flour in." She hefted a bag of the white powder onto the island, bits of it sticking to her face and hair already. She turned away again, leaving the Doctor to puzzle over the instructions.</p><p>"Rose?"</p><p>"What?" This time she had more chocolates in her hands, along with a jug of milk.</p><p>"I've never made a cake before."</p><p>“Well then, I will teach you,” Rose told him, offering a kiss on the nose.</p><p>The Doctor nodded, then wiped a smear of chocolate from her face. "Should I change my clothes first so they don't get dirty?"</p><p>Rose smirked at him, then gently pushed him out from his position near the bowl. "First Doctor, you crack the egg. You can crack an egg, right?" She handed him the bowl, laughing silently at what she knew was bound to happen.</p><p>"Rose, please." He took the egg she was holding, and smacked it against the rim.</p><p>The egg broke and splattered on the counter. Rose tried not to laugh too hard, but the look on the Doctor's face made it impossible.</p><p>"It's supposed to go in the bowl, Doctor!" He stuck his tongue out, and Rose plopped a chocolate chip on it. "Try again."</p><p>"If I keep messing them up, do I get more chocolate?"</p><p>Rose pretended to ponder the question for a moment. "No. I will give you no more chocolate until you do it properly."</p><p>He wrinkled his nose, but cracked the egg in a much neater manner. "Better?"</p><p>"Loads."</p><p>Rose handed him a measuring cup. "Put three cups of flour in. But don't spill it! It gets everywhere." She gestured to her flour-stained apron.</p><p>"How come you got an apron and I didn't?" groused the Doctor, pouring in the flour as slow as was humanly possible.</p><p>"Because I'm cool and you're not."</p><p>"Oh please, as if you could ever get to this level of coolness."</p><p>"I would never be able to stoop so low."</p><p>The Doctor flipped over his measuring cup so quickly, the flour produced a mushroom cloud. Rose smirked again, and handed him a towel. <br/>"You've got some flour on your face there."</p><p>"I've had worse on my face. I'll be fine."</p><p>Smiling, Rose turned to the milk. "Right, I'm going to pour the milk because I don't trust you with it and this is an important part."</p><p>"Rose I can do it!"</p><p>"Says the man who has a face covered in flour!"</p><p>"That's not my fault!"</p><p>Rose ignored him and slowly poured in the white liquid.</p><p>"It looks horrible Rose. I don't know why anyone would want to eat this."</p><p>"Oy! It's not done yet! Blimey. Be patient!"</p><p>"You won't let me help!"</p><p>"Here." Rose threw the bag of chocolate chips at the Doctor. "Knock yourself out."</p><p>He moved out of her sightline, and she heard the bag open. A small object hit the side of her arm.</p><p>"Doctor!"</p><p>"Rose!"</p><p>"Don't waste the chips! I said knock yourself out! I meant you could eat them, not throw them at me!"</p><p>"Oh." Rose pivoted, and found another small brown object whizzing at her face. "This is more fun than eating them though."</p><p>"Don't," she told him, attempting to maintain some semblance of an angry face, but it was difficult. Especially when he began tossing and catching the chips in his mouth. Sort of. Most of the chips fell on the floor. Sighing, Rose took the bag from him. "I will find something else for you to do."</p><p>"You could kiss me. That would keep me busy."</p><p>"I'm making a cake Doctor! I will kiss you when it's in the oven! But it has to get made first! And you're not being very helpful."</p><p>"I've never made a cake before!"</p><p>"Here." Rose handed him a bowl with a stick of butter in it. "Microwave this for ten seconds. Take it out, swish the bowl just a little so the butter doesn't come out. Then microwave it for another ten seconds. Repeat until the butter is melted. Don't mess it up."</p><p>"Fine. I will try my hardest to do it perfectly."</p><p>Rose moved back to the bowl-the batter was coming together nicely-listening to the beeps of the microwave. The fan began to whirr, and the Doctor came up behind her.</p><p>"What now Doctor?" she asked, cracking two more eggs into the bowl.</p><p>"Will you let me have some of the cake when you're done?"</p><p>"I'll have to, won't I?"</p><p>"Yes, you will. Unless it's bad. So, you will have to try it first, then I will eat it if it's good."</p><p>"You don't trust me do you?" murmured Rose, spinning the spatula through the batter.</p><p>"Not in the slightest."</p><p>Rose continued stirring, feeling the heat of another body on hers wash over her in a comforting manner. At first it was nice, but then Rose realised why he hadn’t left yet. "Doctor?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"How long did you put the butter in for?"</p><p>The sudden loss of heat from her back made Rose shiver, but the frantic muttering and beeping distracted her. Laughing, she let him pour the butter in the batter, then made him run his hands under cool water to soothe the slight burns.</p><p>"You didn't follow the instructions Doctor, and you didn't use an oven mitt."</p><p>"You didn't tell me I needed to use an oven mitt! And I was close with the directions," he said incredulously.</p><p>"Sort of." Rose leaned back against the sink as he rinsed his hands. "You still have flour on your face."</p><p>"So do you."</p><p>"Yes, but on me it looks cute, but on you it looks like you blew something up in the kitchen."</p><p>"Well, isn't that what happened?"</p><p>"I'm going to finish the cake, Doctor. It just needs to go in a pan. And I found one, so you sit tight while I put it in the oven." She stood up, and made her way back to the counter as the Doctor dried his hands.</p><p>"Did you put in the chocolate chips?"</p><p>"Yes Doctor. But I saved some for you." Rose chucked a bag at the back of his head. He managed to catch it without spilling any of them. The oven beeped and she slipped the cake in. "Don't eat them all in one go."</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>Rose sighed, but smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're adorable."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She pulled out another bag of chocolate chips. "I saved an extra bag. For me."</p><p>"You're not going to share?"</p><p>"No Doctor." She popped a handful in her mouth, "these are for me." He looked at her mournfully. "And I suppose a couple can be for you. Open wide."</p><p>"You're the best."</p><p>"I know.”</p><p>The Doctor leaned over and kissed Rose heavily on the lips, deepening the kiss by standing and wrapping his arms around her. Rose leaned in, letting the weight of their two bodies collapse together into one another. “We should really go wash the dishes Doctor.”</p><p>“We can do that later Rose, right now, I want to kiss you.”</p><p>Rose smiled, and wrapped her arms around him-breaking her own rule of always cleaning up right away in the kitchen. “I want to kiss you too,” she murmured.</p><p>Their hands ran up and down each other, slowly and carefully exploring. But always conscientious of the cake in the oven, the flour on the floor, the boundaries meticulously built up over the years in the TARDIS.</p><p>Rose wanted to tear down the walls, overstep the line, feel the Doctor melt in her hands. She kissed him harder, refusing to stop for air until she desperately needed it. The oven beeped, and the Doctor broke them apart.</p><p>"You probably should get that."</p><p>"Yeah, I should." The tension was diffusing, but Rose knew it would come back. It always did. She loved him so much but could never figure out how to tell him. She pulled out the cake, setting it gently on the last clean spot on the counter. “We’ve got to clean this up while the cake cools. Then we make icing.”</p><p>“I’ll wash and you dry?” The Doctor suggested. “It’ll be quicker that way.”</p><p>“No, you always end up making me wash the dishes anyway because you tell me to dry them even if they still have soap bubbles on them.” Rose grabbed a dish towel from under the sink. She wasn’t entirely sure how she knew it was there, but she was used to that magic of the TARDIS by now. “So I will be washing dishes, and you will be wiping up this mess.” She gestured to the countertop.</p><p>The Doctor wrinkled his nose at her, but took the towel and wet it in the sink. As Rose began to rinse the dishes, he wiped down the counter, stopping the rag dangerously close to the cake.</p><p>“If you knock over the cake I swear I will kill you Doctor!”</p><p>“I’m not going to knock it over Rose.” His hand nudged the pastry, and he was quick to settle it. Rose raised her eyebrows, but turned back to the bowl.</p><p>“You better not! I’m almost done here. Then we make the icing.”</p><p>“What flavour icing?” The Doctor had finished with the counter and moved on to the stools. “I like buttercream, but I’m also fond of chocolate, raspberry, or really any frosting.” He paused, and smiled at Rose. “So what flavour?”</p><p>“Peanut butter.”</p><p>“I’ve never had that flavour before! Imagine, in all of time and space. I’ve never had peanut butter frosting or made a cake.”</p><p>“You’re adorable,” Rose told him as she pulled out the peanut butter, sugar, and milk.</p><p>“I know.” She kissed him on the nose, then winced slightly at the taste of flour. “You’ve still got unbaked cake all over your face.”</p><p>“I’m sure. You wouldn’t give me an apron!”</p><p>“Oh come on, let’s just finish this!” Rose dumped in the ingredients-only allowing the Doctor to hold them this time.</p><p>“You never let me do anything Rose!”</p><p>“Because you messed it all up!” She had just finished the frosting and was spreading it over the cake.</p><p>“Can I have a piece yet?”</p><p>“No. You can’t have any until we go to Mum’s.”</p><p>“But I want to have the cake now.”</p><p>“You can wait, Doctor. But I suppose I can give you this.” Rose smirked and offered a kiss on the nose again.</p><p>"Ah, thank you, I feel very blessed."</p><p>"Oh shut up." Rose wished she had kissed him harder. But she had a cake to finish frosting. The Doctor sat down on the stool beside her.</p><p>"When you're done, will you let me lick the spatula?"</p><p>"You already had chocolate chips! I gave you the bag!"</p><p>"Yes, but I spilled some!"</p><p>"Oh fine! But I get some too!" Rose gave one last swipe at the cake, leaving a generous amount of frosting in the bowl.</p><p>"Fine," muttered the Doctor, pretending to relax as Rose bent towards the spatula. As she reached her tongue out to lick the frosting, he jumped forward and snatched it out of her hands. "But I get the first lick."</p><p>"Doctor!"</p><p>"Rose!" He mimicked her tone in a way that would have made Rose hit something if it had been anyone but him. Smiling wryly, she reached out, trying to grab it back, but instead getting only a finger across the spatula and was only rewarded with a small splotch of frosting. "I get the first lick," he continued.</p><p>"Whatever." Rose stuck her tongue out, and pulled another spatula out of a drawer, taking hostage of the leftover frosting in the bowl.</p><p>"Rose! You can't take the whole bowl!"</p><p>"You took the spatula Doctor! Desperate times call for desperate measures."</p><p>"I'll trade you?" He posed it as a question, but both knew there was no way the trade was happening.</p><p>"Nope! But tell you what, when we go to Mum's birthday party, you can have some cake."</p><p>"Are you ready to go to your mum's party?" Asked the Doctor, slyly licking the spatula.</p><p>"Well you certainly aren't," retorted Rose. He started, brows furrowing, and she giggled. "Because of the frosting on your face you idiot."</p><p>"Right, right." He moved to wipe it off with his sleeve, but Rose was there first, her jacket having found his face. And then her lips found his face, carefully licking off the frosting, and then simply kissing, deeply, heavily, and wonderfully. And he kissed back. And nothing interrupted them.</p><p>The Doctor moved his hands down her back, tenderly, holding her like she was a delicate specimen, and then gripping her tightly, as if trying not to let her fly away. Together they slid down the wall, still kissing, neither wanting to stop for air. The pauses where they did breathe were brief and never short enough.</p><p>"It's a good thing you have a time machine," murmured Rose as her hands climbed the Doctor, carefully inspecting where to take hold to make their next steps easier.</p><p>"It is, isn't it?" he replied, pulling Rose closer to his face. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get to the party."</p><p>"Right now, we're having our own party."</p><p>"I love you, Rose."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They pulled away, breathing heavily. Then Rose leaned in again, finishing the kiss The Doctor had started. They wrapped around each other, embracing deeper, kissing harder, with the comforting knowledge that they had time.</p><p>"Rose?" whispered the Doctor.</p><p>"Doctor?"</p><p>"You know I meant that. The thing about me loving you."</p><p>"I know Doctor, and I meant what I said too. I love you so much."</p><p>Both smiled then, knowing that months of secret glances and grins had given way to something much more.</p><p>"Doctor, we still have to give Mum her cake." Rose broke the silence, knowing they had to get off the floor.</p><p>"Right. Right." He was flustered as he stood up, which made Rose grin more. "I suppose we need a bit more time?"</p><p>"To get ready Doctor. Nothing more.”</p><p>"Of course. Right." He paused, then continued. "Blimey Rose, that was fantastic."</p><p>Rose flushed, then stood and kissed his cheek. "Don't touch the cake, Doctor or I will see my mom personally murder you."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Rose slipped back to her room, knowing exactly what she was going to wear. The Doctor lingered awhile in the kitchen, thinking, then left to find his spare jacket. The TARDIS was quiet, and an odd stillness had settled. The Doctor waited quietly in the engine room for Rose, fiddling with the knobs-setting them to Jackie's birthday party date of the correct year. Rose would have killed him if he got the year wrong.</p><p>She came down the stairs, and he felt his hearts flutter just as it had the first time grabbed his hand. Granted, they had been in immense danger, but for one moment, Rose made him calm.</p><p>"You look excellent."</p><p>"I know, Doctor. I always look excellent to you."</p><p>He flushed. "Let's be off."</p><p>"Don't go yet, I have to get the cake," Rose told him, then hurried out of the room.</p><p>The Doctor watched her go, fighting a losing battle to keep from grinning. He knew what he was going to say to her next. Rose came back in with the cake, gripping it tightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.</p><p>"Doctor, make this a nice and smooth ride. If we've gotten this far with the cake, I'm not going to muck it up now."</p><p>"Fair enough,"  replied the Doctor. "I'll do my best." He wanted to say more, but couldn't get the words out.</p><p>"Doctor," Rose continued. "Now is the time when you ask if I would like to be your girlfriend."</p><p>"Well if you gave me a moment to ask you, I would."</p><p>"Fine, Doctor, I'm ready whenever you are.”</p><p>"Rose, I'm trying to land the TARDIS here, don't be impatient."</p><p>"I'll say yes, you know.”</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The familiar swooshing noise and jolt that came with landing filled the room. The Doctor grinned. "Now I can ask you. Rose Tyler, would you like to be my girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes Doctor, of course."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>